Falling Inside the Black
by HATEmach1ne
Summary: Sarah leaves Chuck, so now what is Chuck going to do? Read to find out. Currently a one-shot, will extend upon requests.
1. Falling Inside the Black

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, nor the song that accompanies this fic._

_A/N: So, this is a one-shot song fic, but I have a plot I can use for it, but it will stay as a one-shot, depends on what the people want. The song is called "Falling Inside the Black" by the band Skillet. Hope you enjoy!_

**Falling Inside the Black**

_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)_

He sits on the forsaken beach, no human being in sight. The night is chilly, but he can hardly feel it, it fails to compare to the hurt he is dealt. Staring out into the horizon, he thinks back to when this all started.

"_Chuck, I told you to stay in the car!"_

"_But, Sarah-"_

"_No buts Chuck. You can't risk your life for mine every time I'm in trouble. This thing between us is going to be the death of you and me."_

_His ears register the next words with clarity._

"_I'm getting a reassignment."_

He shivers, not from the cold, but from the memory. The surf crashes against the sand, the sound of the surf soothing him. He leans back and looks at the stars, so beautiful in their dark prison, but they are not as beautiful as the blonde goddess he loves.

_Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time_

The next time he sees her is the day after at her hotel room. He stands outside her door, preparing to give a knock, but the door opens before his hand hits the cold wood.

"Chuck, you shouldn't be here."

"Why Sarah? Why are you doing this?" he desperately asks, trying to make her change her decision.

"Chuck, I can't do my job if I'm worrying about you all the time. What happened yesterday just solidified that. We had a mission and it was failed because you decided to leave the car."

His face drops, as the reassurance of her decision is registered. Tears come to his eyes, but he is able to hold them at bay, at least until he gets home. He feels her hand on his shoulder, but it is far from the warmth he feels spread through his body every time their body is in contact. It is cold and coarse, like an icicle has been plunged into his already broken heart.

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I have to go."

He watches her walk down the hall, no backwards glance. What he doesn't see is the tears streaming down her face as she walks away from the first man she has ever loved. Walking towards her window, he looks towards the front as she walks to her car and she stops for a second, if allowing him to take her in one last time. After the little moment, she continues her walk towards the Porsche and she hops in, leaving Chuck nothing but a memory of the blonde goddess he loves so much.

_You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)_

He looks up at the dank ceiling, memories of the good times with Sarah flitting through his mind. His body feels like its been drained of all its use. His limbs won't move; he is stuck to the bed, wallowing in his sadness. He isn't sure how he's going to cope with the loss of the single most important thing to him in the last decade. Casey tries to break him out of his sadness, but to no avail, he just chooses to stay in his room, looking at the ceiling.

The only thing he can think of is Sarah, all those thoughts drowning out the others. His mind flits back and forth between memories, good, bad, and the neutral. Sarah is the one constant in the spy life that he has anchored himself to. Now it's gone and he feels like he is just a single leaf in a hurricane, being thrown around this way and that.

Everybody who knows him as a friend knows what kind of loss this is to him. After the whole Jill debacle, he took five years to recuperate before he starts dating Sarah, granted it is only a cover, but to both of them sometimes, it is real.

His eyes close, and he drifts into dreams of blonde super spies saving the world with forks and knives. The dreams morph into her death and then they morph into both their bodies lying on the floor. One time, her body even speaks.

It says, "See what you did Chuck, you came after me and we both died. Are you happy now?"

He wakes up in a cold sweat, shivering from the sudden shift in temperature, his body rapidly cooling from the sweat all over his body. He sits up a while, perusing his mind carefully, and he finally makes a decision, allowing him to go back to sleep, this time with dreams of two people together, one blonde and one with brown hair.

The next morning, he finds Casey at his apartment, getting ready for his cover job at the Buy More.

"Casey, set up a teleconference with Beckman. Right now"

Casey notices the emotionless and hard edge to his voice and he quickly tries to defuse the situation.

"What do you want Bartowski? The General doesn't have time whenever you are wallowing in your self-pity. Pull yourself together Bartowski!"

The look he gets right after that is the look of death, eyes glowing with fire, mouth zipped shut in a straight line. With his face void of emotion, the voice is monotone, "Agent Casey, this is not about my self-pity, now connect me to Beckman, NOW!"

The last word is said with a scream, and it is all Casey can do to connect him to Beckman.

Beckman's face appears on the screen and she addresses Chuck, "Mr. Bartowski, what is the meaning of this?"

She notices the change in his demeanor; the normal goofy man is gone, replaced by a man who has lost everything. The words are cold as ice, striking fear into the hearts of both Casey and Beckman.

Voice still monotone, he says, "General Beckman, since Agent Walker decided that her reassignment was because I needed better protection, why not forego replacing a handler, and have me trained as a field agent. The Intersect in the field will be monumental, giving the United States an advantage in the Intelligence Commnuity."

Her eyes bulge at his proposal. An active Intersect in the field would give a great advantage to the United States, giving them the upper hand over terrorist cells all over the world. Without thinking, she makes her decision.

"Mr. Bartowski, your request has been approved. Report to Langley tomorrow to begin your training. Agent Casey, you will be reassigned, your choice of assignments. If there are no other questions, this meeting is over."

When no answer comes, the screen flickers off, a smile playing on the face of Beckman. She now had her weapon in full use. Mr. Bartowski had potential and now he has tapped into it.

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me_

He finishes the Farm in a measly three months, anything he puts his mind to he learns quickly, putting all his effort into it. After finishing the farm so quickly, he is promoted to an Agent, and is immediately assigned to an international mission.

He finds himself in Prague, looking for terrorist thought to be constructing a bomb. Even though his mind will never forget Sarah Walker, he has been able to control his emotions, putting a stoic mask on every time they run rampant in his head.

Later that night after discovering the whereabouts of the terrorist, he infiltrates the building, gun and knives in hand.

He infiltrates the warehouse quite easily, the training at the Farm kicking in for him. He quickly moves through the warehouse, finding nobody. He finally enters the room in the middle, its vast interior making him shrink to the size of an ant. In the middle, he sees an unfinished bomb, a man hovering over it.

He stealthily moves over to the bomb, but he chips his foot on the side of a container, causing the man to turn around and see him. Chuck lunges as he turns around, knife out, slashing the man's throat, blood seeping out of the wound in his neck.

He is horrified at what he has done, but there is no going back. He thinks back to Sarah, those thoughts are the one that fuel his decision to become an Agent. His soul has slipped into the dark side, the silent ending of a life a testimony to the unveiling of his newly darkened heart.

_A/N: So, if I get enough requests to extend it, I'll do it. So, R&R if you want me to continue. Your codeword is "Ashley" if you want an extension of the story._


	2. Reclusion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, the song, or the band. I wish I did though._

_A/N: Here's chapter two of Falling Inside the Black. Set to the song, "Reclusion" by the band Anberlin._

**Falling Inside the Black**

**Reclusion**

_There's someone inside me that softly kills everyone around  
They don't know they're dead to me cause intent never makes a sound  
All along they found I strangled lovers who've learned from slower hands  
With these eleven minutes I could teach you what I am_

**Mission # 2**

**Sarajevo, Bosnia**

**January 01, 2008**

**Objective: Infiltration and Information Recovery. Eliminate any terrorists presence.**

A light snow falls onto the streets of the city, covering them in with a white blanket. Trudging his way towards the building, he sneaks a peek into the sky, remembering the snowy days in his hometown in Connecticut. The thoughts bring a smile to his face, but it is wiped away as soon as it got there. Schooling his emotions, he slips into his Agent persona, ready for another round of life taking and heart breaking.

Making his way towards the building, he slips into a side alley, and checks his weapons. His Colt M1911 .45 is hidden in the waistband of his pants, and the knives are secured around his ankles. Slipping out of the alley, he falls into the shadows of the adjacent building, the guards in the front not noticing his approach. He quickly dispatches both, cuts across their forearms and neck, severing major blood vessels around their bodies. Their bodies move from view, their bodies hidden in a dumpster outside the building.

Reaching into the pockets of both, he finds identification cards which give him access to the building. He runs it across the scanner, and a beep sounds out, the clicking signifying the door is unlocked. He slips inside, closing the door silently behind him, and moves along the shadows towards the back of the building.

The ghost eventually finds what he is looking for, a room full of computers containing information on Bosnian terrorists. Accessing each computer, he hacks their databases, encoding the information into subliminal images. The slideshow runs across the screen, his brain absorbing all the information. He works with each computer, turning all the files into encoded images and uploading them to his brain. As he finishes with the last computer, a man walks in, and he is greeted with a knife sticking out of his throat. He hides the body in the storage closet and quickly exits the room, melting into the shadows once again.

He finds himself at the end of the line, the last door at the end of the hall. Opening it up, he finds three men, and he flashes on all three. Two of them are grunts, while the other is actually a leader of the cell he is currently infiltrating. Taking out his pistol, he squeezes the trigger three times, each bullet making their way towards the receiver's brain. All three fall out of their chairs, their bodies ending up in giant lumps, blood soaking the tiles below.

Quickly making his escape, he finds himself back in the cold, snowy night. Chancing a look into the sky, it once again brings back memories of his childhood, but those thoughts are quickly suppressed and pushed down to the deepest recesses of his mind. Hopping onto his black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R motorcycle, he speeds off into the night without a glance back. The killings just skate underneath him, the sight of dead bodies and blood no longer scaring him. It's a surprise to everyone that a super nerd becomes a super spy in the matter of a few months. He laughs at the irony, only if they knew what he's been doing before. He chuckles to him, a sardonic sound escaping his throat. He takes out his iPhone and dials a number, putting it to his ear.

"Beckman, secure."

"Bartowski, secure. Information uploaded, terrorist leader eliminated. All targets eliminated. Returning to base for reassignment."

"Good work, Agent. Be at Langley 1:00 PM tomorrow."

"Thank you, General. Bartowski, out."

_There's an art in seclusion. Production in depression  
if a stranger turns up missing, this song is my confession  
Tell the tales of the trail of dead, lovers learn from slower hands  
Losing self in myself, inner demons make demands_

**Mission # 9**

**Berlin, Germany**

**March 13, 2008**

**Objective: Assassination of Terrorist leader, Aloysius Barnabas.**

He finds himself on a rooftop, looking down the scope of an M40A3 sniper rifle, camouflaged back to blend into the night. He watches as his target hustles and bustles in his home, preparing dinner. Waiting for the perfect chance, he takes a second to look at himself. He's successful at what he is doing, he is one of the top in the Agency, and he is living a life he always wanted, traveling the world in luxury. Then why is he feeling so empty? He quickly schools the thoughts, his mind drifting into forbidden territory.

The window of opportunity appears, the man finally sitting down to his dinner. He watches him pray before eating his food, the man not knowing of the death he is about to receive at the hands of an unknown killer. Adjusting his scope for flight time, wind changes, and distance, he pushes a button. It causes a car alarm to go off which provides the cover for the sound of the shot. He inhales deeply and exhales slowly, pulling the trigger as the last ounce of his breath is released from his body.

The bullet flies into the black sky and moves towards its pinnacle before making its descent to its target's head. The bullet arches downwards in a curve, moving silently toward its receiver. Watching through the scope, he sees the impact of the bullet into the man's head, the blood spraying out into the wall behind him, creating a sick canvas of blood and bone. He looks through his scope once more, the man lying dead from a silent bullet shot from a silent killer.

He stands up, pulling the sniper rifle off its bipod and slings it across his shoulder. He makes a hasty retreat, looking for the Porsche he has hidden in the bushes of the forest. He moves towards the car and tosses his guns into the back and drives off into the night and away from the place where he just created new memories. The nightmares occur on and off, never leaving him entirely. He has learned to compensate, and they no longer bother him. Chuck Bartowski has changed from vibrant and happy man to cold and deadly assassin. His eyes always a dark ebony, far from the warmth of his cocoa brown eyes and his eyes shift constantly, scouting for any danger.

Reaching into his pocket, he extracts his phone and punches in a couple numbers.

"Beckman, secure."

"Bartowski, secure. Aloysius Barnabas eliminated. Clean shot through the head. Returning to D.C. to await reassignment.

"Good work Agent."

Without a reply, he just hangs up the phone, ignoring the good work Agent he always receives at the end of the mission. He just wants to be on another mission already.

_You're suffocating me, so very hard to breathe  
My mask is growing heavy but I've forgotten who's beneath_

**Mission # 21**

**Bogota, Colombia**

**June 20, 2008**

**Objective: Elimination of Terrorist Cell**

Approaching the target building, he checks his weapons once more. He holds his MP5 at the ready, in front of his shoulder, head cocked to the right to look through the scope. Moving through the night, he approaches the front and takes out both the guards, bullets stuck in their brains. Moving past both, he keys himself into the building, finding three men conversing at the end of the hall. He shoots all threes, bullets careening through their necks, blood shooting out from the gaping hole. He quickly checks room after room, finding terrorist in each. All of his bullets either fly to their foreheads or throats, the instant kill a natural reaction to him now.

Moving throughout the building he finds a computer room and uploads all the information into his brain and continues his trek of mass destruction. He reaches the end of the building, finding no other terrorist in sight. He quickly moves out of the building and the cool night air. He smirks at all the dead bodies he finds, the satisfaction of the kill playing on his face.

Keying in Beckman's number, he holds the phone to his ear.

"Becman, secure."

"Targets eliminated."

He hangs up the phone, the message short and clear, he finished his mission. He stalks off into the night towards an awaiting car and new mission.

_You're sick, sick as all the  
Secrets that you deny  
Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide_

**Mission # 36**

**Caracas, Venezuela**

**September 23, 2008**

**Objective: Search and Rescue for one Agent Sarah Walker**

_A/N: Sorry to leave you guys like that, I just had to do it for the reactions and the lolls. I gotta go to school, peace!_


	3. Chamber the Cartridge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any songs accompanying my stories. Kthxbai._

_A/N: Here's chapter three. I had problems writing this chapter, but I think it turned out okay. It was a pain in the rear end trying to find the right song for this. Two chapters left, will be finishing this before updating Scarlet Ibis. The song is "Chamber the Cartridge" by Rise Against.  
_

**Falling Inside the Black**

**Chamber the Cartridge**

_Down through the scrapers of the sky past neon words glowing all night  
Echoes my name between each car  
"Are you happy where you are?"_

**Mission # 36**

**Caracas, Venezuela**

**September 23, 2008**

**Objective: Search and Rescue for one Agent Sarah Walker**

His mind shifts into overdrive for the well being of Sarah, but he quickly schools those thoughts, his main priority is to get to her first. Whipping out a knife, he approaches the front of the facility and easily picks the lock. Slipping inside, he sidles down the corridor, opening doors along the way.

Behind door number one is a single man, Fulcrum from the flash he had, and he stealthily makes his way to the man. Without him noticing, he is able to slip his arm around the man's mouth, and he puts the knife into the man's side, puncturing the artery. The man's scream is deafened by the hand on his mouth, and he slowly bleeds to death. Feeling for a pulse, he finds none and continues on his trek towards Sarah.

Door number two reveals two men, both sitting at a table and they both look up to see a man clad in all black. While one man fumbles for his weapon, the other decides to throw a punch, which is easily countered. Ducking the punch, he puts his right hand on his wrists and pushes his left hand forward on the man's upper arm, breaking the elbow. The other man manages to draw his weapon, but he uses the fallen man as a human shield, the man, now lifeless, taking the bullets. Tossing him aside, he flicks a knife in the enemy Agent's direction and catches him in the throat, blood squirting this way and that.

Quickly exiting the room, he finds himself in another corridor, this one long, containing 3 doors on each side.

Two doors open up, showing two enemy agents each, and he manages to pull out his pistol fast enough to take out all four agents. Quickly hiding them from view, he continues his infiltration of the building. Quickly opening the next door, he finds a set of computers and he decides that he will visit this room later in hopes of picking up any pertinent information on Fulcrum.

Opening up the next door, he is greeted by two burly men, ready for his attacks and he is barely able to duck a right cross. Kicking out with his foot, he jams it into the knee of the man throwing the punch, causing him to drop to his knees, his kneecaps dislocated. A punch to the side of his face renders him unconscious. Two arms wrap around him, grasping him in a reverse bear hug. The air is slowly being squeezed out of him, and he is barely able to jerk his head backwards, his head connecting with the soft tissue of the man's nose.

Gulping in air, he turns around and finds the man caressing his broken nose. Looking up, the man tries to throw a punch, but to no avail, it is easily dodged, and he finds a knuckle buried deep into the side of his stomach, ribs cracking at the impact. The man hunches over and he is greeted with a knee to his already broken nose. His back snaps upward and he receives another punch to the face and he staggers backwards, and with the sweep of the legs, the man falls on his head with a sick thud, his skull breaking on the impact with the tile floor.

Quickly going over himself, he pulls out a knife, slitting the throat of the unconscious man. The blood flows freely, making a blood red river along the tiles of the floor. He makes his exit and continues to the next door, but before he can open it, the door opens and he is impacted by a bullet. Luckily, the Kevlar vest he is wearing protects him the projectile.

Lunging at the man, he cocks his right hand back to throw a punch and he connects with the side of the man's face. His head snaps to the left, and his body finds itself hunched over as a punch to the solder plexus doubles him over. A kick to the back of the knee causes him to fall forward, flat onto his stomach and he feels the unforgiving steel of the knife sticking out of his back before he slips into the darkness of death.

Retreating from the doorway, he continues down the hall and finds the door he is looking for. Putting his knife under the door, he is able to see the reflection of three men and a blonde woman. Rage lashes through his body at the sight before him, causing him to shake. He quickly schools the emotions, a face void of emotion finding its way to his face. Opening the door, he pulls out his pistol and dispatches all three enemy operatives swiftly, blood staining the walls. Running over to the unconscious blonde, he loosens her from her bonds.

_And so we carry on each day as if our lives were not so grey  
While every breath that we take, we only suffocate  
Brush past a myriad of scenes_

Lifting her sagging body, he moves back out into the corridor, foregoing his plan to revisit the computer room and moves towards the exit. Carrying her out the doors, he hustles to his car and lays her down in the backseat and takes off into the night.

He steals a glance at her through the rear view mirror and she is still as beautiful as she was 10 months ago. His eyes flicker to his own, the chocolate brown of his eyes long replaced by swirling spheres of ebony. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he floors the gas pedal and directs the car to his safehouse.

He pulls up to the gigantic two-story home, and quickly parks the car in its designated space. Moving to his passenger, he quickly sweeps her off of the backseat and carries her into the home and quickly puts her on a bed and attaches an IV to her arm. He strips her of her clothes, and washes down her body of blood and sweat. Cleaning all the cuts, he checks for broken bones, finding only a couple of broken ribs. He stitches all her cuts and wraps up her stomach in adhesive tape, keeping it straight as not to agitate anymore ribs.

Looking at his handiwork, he studies her face, still beautiful ten months after her departure. His mind flashes back to memories of better times, and for the first time in ten months, he allows himself to let loose all his pent up emotions. Tears begin to fall for the person he has become and the person he has lost. Memories skate in his mind, bringing a smile to his sad face. With her hand firmly in his, he falls asleep, no dreams coming to harass him tonight.

_Save us from what we have become tonight  
Eyes glazed with distrust, no sense of wrong or right_

When she wakes up, she finds herself not in her cell, but in a room lying on a bed. She sits up and scans the room, finding no threat. Looking down at herself, she finds that she is in her skivvies, but she notices all the bandages and wraps around her body. The IV in her arm full of antibiotics and fluids is still full, just being newly replaced. A sound comes from the window, a car engine starting and she hears it zoom out of the garage and into the streets.

Quickly finding clothes left out for her, she puts them on and is surprised to see they fit. Wandering into the kitchen, she finds a breakfast of French toast and strawberries, still warm from the frying pan. She sits down and spots the note lying next to the plate.

The message is simple, "You're welcome."

What scares her though is not the message, but who signed it, "-CB."

_Can we be saved, has the damage all been done?  
Is it too late to reverse what we've become?  
A lesson to learn at a crucial point in time  
What's mine was always yours, and yours is mine_

Her thoughts try to find any other reason for his presence here, but only one sticks in her mind. Chuck Bartowski is an Agent.

_A/N: The story will be finished in the next two days. Chapter 4 tomorrow and chapter 5 on Friday!_


	4. Ashley

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, the song, or the band. I love their music though, I'm a punker at heart. Hehe_

_A/N: Here's chapter four of Falling Inside the Black. The meeting between Chuck and Sarah. Enticed now? Go, read and react. The song is called "Ashley" by Escape the Fate._

**Falling Inside the Black**

**Ashley**

_Shadows fall on yesterday,  
its like time just slips away.  
I'm nothing, when darkness follows me._

**Mission # 44**

**Los Angeles, California**

**October 09, 2008**

**Objective: Assassinate terrorist leader, Khaled Talpur.**

From the roof of his hotel, he looks down the scope of his M40A3 sniper rifle and spots his target, Khaled Talpur. He finds the man in his study, taking a break from the party goers on the bottom floor. Adjusting his scope for wind changes and distance, he holds his breath in preparation of the shot. Pressing a button to cause a car alarm to go off, he squeezes the trigger, the bullet flying into the night sky, reaching its apex before making its fall to the receiver.

The bullet careens into Talpur's skull, shattering it, exiting out the back of his head, and into the wall behind him. He falls backwards out of the chair and lands in a heap. His objective completed, he retracts his sniper rifle and stows it in the duffle bag and makes hid descent to his hotel room. Quickly slipping inside, he pulls out his phone and keys in the number that is now quite familiar.

"Beckman, secure. Don't hang up on me."

"Bartowski, secure. Khaled Talpur eliminated. What is it, General?"

"You're being recalled to Langley for a join CIA/NSA operation. Be here at 9:00 AM in my office."

"Yes, General. Bartowski, out."

Flipping the phone shut, his mind thinks, 'This can't be good."

_If looks could kill you'd be the one,  
that takes my world and makes me numb.  
I'm nothing, without you I cant breathe.  
(I can't breathe.) _

**Langley, Virginia**

**General Beckman's Office**

**October 10, 2008**

**9:00 AM**

Walking through the building, all of the heads turn to watch him make his confident stride to Beckman's office, everybody knowing he is a regular visitor. The secretary does not even bother to ask him if he has an appointment, she just lets him right through. Stopping right outside the door, he takes a deep breath, a good impression of who and what is inside. Pulling open the door, five pairs of eyes turn to his presence.

When the General meant joint CIA/NSA mission, she sure meant it. Sitting in three chairs with General Beckman sitting behind the desk, are the three people who introduced him to the spy life. Swiftly walking to the middle of the room, he takes a seat next to Sarah, her eyes bulging at the change in him.

Beckman clears her throat, "This briefing will begin now. Intel shows us that there is a foreign terrorist here in the United States and it is the task of you four to stop it. The man's name is Hussein Abida and he is attending a party tomorrow night in Washington D.C. We believe that he will be blowing the bomb there, an attack in the US capitol will turn the country into a panic. You four will be attending the consulate party and your objective is to stop the bomb and detain Hussein Abida."

"General, our covers?" the question playing on the minds of all four people.

"Agent Bartowski, you will be attending the party as a guest while Bryce Larkin and Sarah Walker attend as a couple. Major Casey, excuse me, Colonel Casey will be playing bartender. Use any means necessary to extract the location of the bomb and capture Abida. This is important people, no screw ups."

Three "Yes, General," sound out, the fourth choosing to stand up and leave the room quickly before the questions begin raining down on him. He finds a bench outside and sinks into it, realizing that he will be working with Sarah again, and this talk will be unavoidable. Embracing himself for the upcoming conversation, he slows his breathing and closes his eyes, and waits for her to join him.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\

In the room, three sets of eyes come to meet the General's own, and she sighs, "That is Agent Bartowski, he doesn't talk very much in briefings and debriefings. He is our best Agent, and when I mean best, he is better than all three of you. He has run forty-four straight successful missions."

All four eyes widen in shock at the sheer amount of missions he's been on in almost a year now.

Noticing the shock in all three agents, she plows on. "You have to understand, when Agent Bartowski took the job, he was left a broken man by a certain someone, I won't say the name here. He has been able to do missions like this because he does not, and I mean, does not have anything to live for. One day, he will do something fool hardy and get himself killed. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and get himself killed. We still need him to fight Fulcrum."

Standing up, all three Agents walk out the door and into the slender corridors of the building.

Casey notices Sarah's mood and says, "Walker, go find him. He needs you. Go."

Bryce tries to stop her, but she just runs off through the building, winding her way outside towards the front.

Casey turns towards Bryce and says in a menacing growl, "If you do anything stupid to split them, I will personally break your neck."

Bryce just glares at him and turns around, walking towards the opposite exit of the building, not wanting to see the commotion in the front.

_And as the sunlight burns the sky,  
I see through my obsessive eyes.  
I'm nothing, without you I cant see._

She walks out into the cool Virginia air and spots her target across the field in the front, sitting on a bench staring out into the distance. She moves her way towards him, a light walk, not too fast, but not too slow. Her breath quickens as she comes closer to the only man she can think about ever since the beginning of the Intersect Project. Finally reaching the bench, she stands there for a second, deciding whether to leave or sit with him. Deciding the latter is the better option, better to get this over quickly before the mission, she sits next him, and does not make a move to touch him, but she does something uncharacteristic of herself, she speaks first.

Taking a deep breath, she begins with something simple, "Hi Chuck."

He just keeps staring out into the distance, allowing her to continue, "Thanks for the save in Venezuela, I don't know what I'd be doing right now if you didn't save me. I'm sorry for putting you through the emotional rollercoaster once I left, but Chuck, I have to know why you joined the Agency. I thought you wanted a normal life."

Finally tearing his gaze from staring at an ambiguous point in the field, he takes a deep breath and says, "I thought I did, but when you left, I figured out something. I was never normal. I would have been a CIA agent at the end of my senior year at Stanford. Like the CIA did for you, I found the CIA as a way out, a way out from the emotional disaster you left me in. I readily joined the CIA, but I still worked with Beckman as I was still a part of the Intersect Project.

"Now answer me this Sarah, why did you leave me? You left me with a broken heart and only memories to remember you by," he says, eyes showing a sign of emotion that hasn't been there in a long time.

A sheen of tears find its way to her eyes, and she quietly says, "I left because, because I was afraid. I was afraid of what we were becoming and I was afraid that you would leave me at the end of the assignment. You're the first person who I ever felt like this for and I didn't want you to leave me, so I left you first. I just used the protection as a scapegoat for my bigger reasons. I'm so sorry Chuck, for what I've done and what I've put you through."

Tears fall from her eyes, and those immediately defuse the situation, his hand finding its way into her grasps, and he lets his own tears fall. He pulls her in for an embrace, and she snuggles closer to him, both reveling in the long lost pleasure that they haven't felt in twelve months.

_Like the brightest star you shine through.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah._

They sit there in silence, both comfortable in their positions and he says, "I forgive you Sarah, but what I've done has changed me. I felt dead, no emotions running through my mind. All I could do is kill, kill, and kill. This meeting with you here, it's brought me back to life, it feels like I'm breathing for the first time. I love you, Sarah. I've never stopped loving you"

Her mouth tilts upward in a smile through her ruined makeup, and her eyes alight at the notion that he still loves her even after she left him.

"I love you too, Chuck. And I never stopped loving you, either."

That smile brings the most genuine smile he has put on in the last twelve months, and that missing piece he felt all those missions back, has been filled with love, the love for Sarah Walker that is reciprocated for him. He looks down and sees that she is asleep.

Waking her up, he says, "Come on, you're tired. Let's go home."

She smiles at the word home and simply says, "Okay."

_Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah._

_A/N: That was for you CHARAH lovers. So they finally figure out their problems and the mission is in the next chapter which will finish out the story. No worries, no character death. Oh, and apposed to the short chapters I've written for this. The next will be quite long. PEACE, SCHOOL TIME!_


	5. Ashley Alternate Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, anything associated with Chuck, the song, or the band. Still a punker at heart. TEEHEE!_

_A/N: Receiving some requests to redo the chapter, I'm adding an alternate Chapter Four. Shoutouts to dchawk and read7585 for voicing their opinions about it. This is for you two!_

**Falling Inside the Black**

**Ashley**

_Shadows fall on yesterday,  
its like time just slips away.  
I'm nothing, when darkness follows me._

**Mission # 44**

**Los Angeles, California**

**October 09, 2008**

**Objective: Assassinate terrorist leader, Khaled Talpur.**

From the roof of his hotel, he looks down the scope of his M40A3 sniper rifle and spots his target, Khaled Talpur. He finds the man in his study, taking a break from the party goers on the bottom floor. Adjusting his scope for wind changes and distance, he holds his breath in preparation of the shot. Pressing a button to cause a car alarm to go off, he squeezes the trigger, the bullet flying into the night sky, reaching its apex before making its fall to the receiver.

The bullet careens into Talpur's skull, shattering it, exiting out the back of his head, and into the wall behind him. He falls backwards out of the chair and lands in a heap. His objective completed, he retracts his sniper rifle and stows it in the duffle bag and makes hid descent to his hotel room. Quickly slipping inside, he pulls out his phone and keys in the number that is now quite familiar.

"Beckman, secure. Don't hang up on me."

"Bartowski, secure. Khaled Talpur eliminated. What is it, General?"

"You're being recalled to Langley for a join CIA/NSA operation. Be here at 9:00 AM in my office."

"Yes, General. Bartowski, out."

Flipping the phone shut, his mind thinks, 'This can't be good."

_If looks could kill you'd be the one,  
that takes my world and makes me numb.  
I'm nothing, without you I cant breathe.  
(I can't breathe.) _

**Langley, Virginia**

**General Beckman's Office**

**October 10, 2008**

**9:00 AM**

Walking through the building, all of the heads turn to watch him make his confident stride to Beckman's office, everybody knowing he is a regular visitor. The secretary does not even bother to ask him if he has an appointment, she just lets him right through. Stopping right outside the door, he takes a deep breath, a good impression of who and what is inside. Pulling open the door, five pairs of eyes turn to his presence.

When the General meant joint CIA/NSA mission, she sure meant it. Sitting in three chairs with General Beckman sitting behind the desk, are the three people who introduced him to the spy life. Swiftly walking to the middle of the room, he takes a seat next to Sarah, her eyes bulging at the change in him.

Beckman clears her throat, "This briefing will begin now. Intel shows us that there is a foreign terrorist here in the United States and it is the task of you four to stop it. The man's name is Hussein Abida and he is attending a party tomorrow night in Washington D.C. We believe that he will be blowing the bomb there, an attack in the US capitol will turn the country into a panic. You four will be attending the consulate party and your objective is to stop the bomb and detain Hussein Abida."

"General, our covers?" the question playing on the minds of all four people.

"Agent Bartowski, you will be attending the party as a guest while Bryce Larkin and Sarah Walker attend as a couple. Major Casey, excuse me, Colonel Casey will be playing bartender. Use any means necessary to extract the location of the bomb and capture Abida. This is important people, no screw ups."

Three "Yes, General," sound out, the fourth choosing to stand up and leave the room quickly before the questions begin raining down on him. He finds a bench outside and sinks into it, realizing that he will be working with Sarah again, and this talk will be unavoidable. Embracing himself for the upcoming conversation, he slows his breathing and closes his eyes, and waits for her to join him.

***

In the room, three sets of eyes come to meet the General's own, and she sighs, "That is Agent Bartowski, he doesn't talk very much in briefings and debriefings. He is our best Agent, and when I mean best, he is better than all three of you. He has run forty-four straight successful missions."

All four eyes widen in shock at the sheer amount of missions he's been on in almost a year now.

Noticing the shock in all three agents, she plows on. "You have to understand, when Agent Bartowski took the job, he was left a broken man by a certain someone, I won't say the name here. He has been able to do missions like this because he does not, and I mean, does not have anything to live for. One day, he will do something fool hardy and get himself killed. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and get himself killed. We still need him to fight Fulcrum."

Standing up, all three Agents walk out the door and into the slender corridors of the building.

Casey notices Sarah's mood and says, "Walker, go find him. He needs you. Go."

Bryce tries to stop her, but she just runs off through the building, winding her way outside towards the front.

Casey turns towards Bryce and says in a menacing growl, "If you do anything stupid to split them, I will personally break your neck," and he stalks off in the other direction, towards the back exit.

"Watch me, Casey," he smirks and stalks off after Sarah.

_And as the sunlight burns the sky,  
I see through my obsessive eyes.  
I'm nothing, without you I cant see._

She walks out into the cool Virginia air and spots her target across the field in the front, sitting on a bench staring out into the distance. She moves her way towards him, a light walk, not too fast, but not too slow. Her breath quickens as she comes closer to the only man she can think about ever since the beginning of the Intersect Project. Finally reaching the bench, she stands there for a second, deciding whether to leave or sit with him. Deciding the latter is the better option, better to get this over quickly before the mission, she sits next him, and does not make a move to touch him, but she does something uncharacteristic of herself, she speaks first.

Taking a deep breath, she begins with something simple, "Hi Chuck."

He just keeps staring out into the distance, allowing her to continue, "Thanks for the save in Venezuela, I don't know what I'd be doing right now if you didn't save me. I'm sorry for putting you through the emotional rollercoaster once I left, but Chuck, I have to know why you joined the Agency. I thought you wanted a normal life."

Finally tearing his gaze from staring at an ambiguous point in the field, he takes a deep breath and says, "I thought I did, but when you left, I figured out something. I was never normal. I would have been a CIA agent at the end of my senior year at Stanford. Like the CIA did for you, I found the CIA as a way out, a way out from the emotional disaster you left me in. I readily joined the CIA, but I still worked with Beckman as I was still a part of the Intersect Project.

"Now answer me this Sarah, why did you leave me? You left me with a broken heart and only memories to remember you by," he says, eyes showing a sign of emotion that hasn't been there in a long time.

A third person steps up, with a sly smile and says, "Hi Chuck, Sarah."

"What do you want Bryce?" Sarah questions, shouting a bit.

"More sex."

The man sitting on the bench explodes up in a fury, and turns towards the sitting blonde.

"You what?" is heard, the tone furious with what it has just heard.

She looks down, and she stays silent, causing Chuck to storm off in a fury towards his bike. Hopping on, he jets out of the parking lot, a black blur as he moves by.

"Bryce, why?" she screams at him.

"Don't you see what he is? He's a loser, no drive and no ambition. He couldn't even dig himself out of the hole he dug himself after college," he finishes in a flourish.

Rage spikes in the blonde, and she stands up and takes two strides and whips her hand across his face, "It's your fault he was in that hole, it was your fault he is the Intersect, it was my fault he became an agent, and it is our fault he's still the Intersect. So don't tell me he's a loser, it's our fault that it has all happened."

She looks down, while Bryce massages his cheek, and he cheekily says, "Wow, that was insanely hot," which earns him a punch this time, sending him sprawling. He looks up and sees the rage in the blonde's eyes and he decides to leave it there. Walking away, he thinks to himself, 'Good luck, Sarah.'

_You're the strength i need to fight,  
You're the reason i still try.  
I'm the moth and you're the light.  
Use these wings so i can fly,  
I can fly._

She walks along the trail of the West Potomac Park, her mind in shambles about Chuck's explosion in front of NSA headquarters. She tries to clear her head, trying to find a way to get to Chuck. She is ashamed for what she has done to Chuck, turning him into an agent and betraying him by having sex with his former best friend. She continues her walk, but she spots a tall man sitting at a bench, hands behind the back, staring out into the open lake.

Her heart jumps as she recognizes who it is, and she makes her walk towards him, this time doing it quickly, wanting to get what she's done off her chest. He makes no indication that he knows she's coming, but she continues her walk towards him, finally taking the seat next to him. They sit in silence for a little longer, neither making a move.

Finally he says, "This is like my spot on the beach, I use it to get my thoughts through my mind."

When he actually speaks to her, her heart jumps and she begins to babble, "I'm so sorry, Chuck. I didn't know what I was doing. It was a spur of the moment thing. It only happened once, I swear-"

He holds up his hand and simply shakes his head, not wanting to hear her explanation. The only thing he wants to know is why she did it, what were her motivations and reasons.

"Sarah…. Why?"

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I don't have a reason, I just did it. Maybe it was because he was there, or maybe it was because I was lonely, I don't know the real reason. What I do know is that I love you with all my heart Chuck."

She begins to cry, and he continues to stare out into the horizon, not speaking, leading her to believe he wants her to leave.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I just want to talk Chuck."

She begins to sit up, but she is anchored to the spot on the bench by his hand grasping hers. She looks up and is surprised to see that tears are also falling down his face. He roots her to the spot and turns his face towards her and kisses her. The kiss is electric, jolts jumping from lip to lip.

It ends all too quickly for Sarah, and Chuck gives her a sad smile, far from the one she is used to seeing in L.A.

_Like the brightest star you shine through.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah._

Gulping in air, he begins, "Sarah, I may not know your motivations to sleep with Bryce, but I do know that I still love you, even though you left me. Sure, you may have slept with that asshole Larkin, but true love can do anything. I'll make it through, surely but slowly, I will make it through this road block. Trust me on that, Sarah."

He stops his speech, but Sarah can sense he has more to say.

Continuing, he starts again, "When I joined the CIA, I was a broken man from your departure. I joined the CIA, trying to get away from the emotional anguish. Chuck Bartowski, the nerd, died when he took his first life, and Chuck Bartowski, the superspy, rose from the ashes. Talking to you again, it just makes me feel right, like my old self is alive again, granted I'm still the killer, but it feels like I can switch those on and off when I talk to you."

"Sarah, just give me time. I'll get through this. We'll get through this together. If what people say are true, true love will always prevail."

Silence ensures, but it is quickly ended as he brings up a past question, "Remember what I asked you in front of the NSA building? I want you to answer that for me. I just need to know Sarah."

A sheen of tears find its way to her eyes, and she quietly says, "I left because, because I was afraid. I was afraid of what we were becoming and I was afraid that you would leave me at the end of the assignment. You're the first person who I ever felt like this for and I didn't want you to leave me, so I left you first. I just used the protection as a scapegoat for my bigger reasons. I'm so sorry Chuck, for what I've done and what I've put you through."

"I forgive you Sarah, and know that I love you. I never stopped," he declares in a low voice, almost a whisper.

His emotions are reciprocated, "I love you, too Chuck. I can never, ever stop loving you."

Her declaration of love brings a smile to his face, and the hole he felt all those missions ago fills with the love he feels for Sarah. The thought brings the most genuine smile he has put on since all those months ago.

They sit there for another hour, only leaving when Chuck notices that Sarah is asleep.

Waking her up, he says, "Come on, you're tired. Let's go home."

She smiles at the word home and simply says, "Okay."

_Like the brightest star you shine through.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah._

_A/N: So, I ended it the same, but our favorite couple jumped over a speed bump, AKA, Bryce FLIPPIN' Larkin. Also to note, I'm quite sick, most likely staying at home tomorrow. Bad news or good news first? Oh, I'll go with bad news, this'll be my first absent since 5__th__ grade! Oh no! Good news, I get to write fanfiction all day. I think that calls for cheering. Hope you liked the alternate ending. VOICE YOUR OPINIONES! R&R_


	6. Welcome Home

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, the song, or the musician._

_A/N: So, here's the end of Falling Inside the Black. Set to the song "Welcome Home" by Bachman – Turner Overdrive _

**Falling Inside the Black**

**Welcome Home**

_I get up early in the morning  
And rush to catch a plane  
I'm going to live inside my suitcase  
Back on the road again_

**Mission # 45**

**Consulate Party**

**October 11, 2008**

**Objective: Stop bombing attempt on a consulate party.**

**Secondary Objective: Capture Hussein Abida**

After speaking to Beckman, they finally agreed that instead of Bryce and Sarah going as a couple, Chuck and Sarah would be going as the designated couple. Pulling to the front, he steps out of the car and hustles to the other side, opening the door for Sarah. 'Always the perfect gentleman,' she thinks.

Making their way to the front, he hands over their invitations and they both move inside, eyes turning to the couple. They make their way through the crowd towards the center of the room to try and catch a better glimpse of their target. People are milling around, watching couples dance in the middle of the room.

Smirking, he whispers in her ear, "Wanna dance?"

"Next song."

It just so happens that the next song is the tango, the dance Chuck learned the night before meeting La Ciudad.

"Hmmm, the tango, brings back memories."

She chuckles and drags him onto the dance floor and they begin to move with passion and fervor. She is taken aback at his dancing skills, the Chuck she knew before could hardly run without tripping over air. As their dance begins to move quicker and more passionate, people begin to leave the dance floor to watch the two people dance the tango in all its glory.

Applause erupts as he dips her down and snags her lips in his for a soft kiss. Quickly making their exit, he sits her down on a bench, allowing her to catch her breath. He smiles as he sees Sarah out of breath, very uncharacteristic of her.

"How was that?" he teases, satisfaction playing in his voice.

"We need to do that more often," is all she can manage.

"Whatever you say, babe."

Walking back into the main room, Chuck flashes on a man in his mid 40's, grey hair. The flash tells him that it is who they are looking for, Hussein Abida.

Leaning over, he whispers in Sarah's ear where the ear piece is, "That's him. Hussein Abida."

"Bomb's definitely on premise. Larkin, Casey go find the bomb. Once you find it, direct NEST teams to the location. Sarah and I will deal with Hussein."

"Roger that."

Quickly slipping into agent mode, he leans over to Sarah and says, "I'm going to go plant a bug on him. See if we can catch any chatter."

Moving swiftly over to the man, he takes a seat next to him at the bar. When Hussein begins to leave, he "accidentally" knocks over his glass, pouring the drink all over the man's pants, causing him to start apologizing. Hussein begins to take things out of his pocket, including his phone. Seeing the perfect chance, Chuck plants a bug on his phone, the bug going unnoticed as Hussein stands up to leave.

Making his way back to Sarah, he tells her, "I planted the bug on his phone. Now all we have to do is wait and see if he makes any phonecalls."

Their mission is almost at and end when their ear pieces crackle to life, "Chuck, Sarah, we found the bomb. We have NEST teams on the way to try and defuse it. You have the green light to take Hussein now."

Chuck and Sarah trail Hussein around until he makes a move towards the bathroom. Chuck follows him in, and puts an arm around his neck, cutting off his air supply. As the man drifts off, he makes a call for the cleaners to come in and take Hussein into custody.

Punching in another number, he waits as he is connected to Beckman.

"Beckman, secure."

"Bartowski, secure. NEST teams are currently working on the bomb. Cleaners are taking in Hussein Abida right at this moment. Remember what we discussed General?"

"How could I forget?" the anxiety in her voice apparent.

"The mission is over, I'll be there tomorrow to pick up my belongings."

A feeling of relief washes over him, the scandalous life he leads is almost at its end. Adjusting his tuxedo, he walks back out onto the dance floor to find Sarah sitting by herself at the bar. He feels terrible for leaving her alone, but he is never going to leave her again.

"Hussein's in custody. NEST teams are working on the bomb. Mission is over Sarah."

_I'm going to save up all of my money  
Just to see if I could  
Try to brighten my appearance  
With clothes from Hollywood_

"Great," she says with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he questions, knowing there is something she wants to talk about.

"I've been working for the Agency for a better part of a decade now. Espionage has been most of life, but when you stepped in; you showed me that there are bigger and better things than jetting all over the world and killing bad guys. You showed me the normal side of life, the one with kids, a house. My priorities have changed ever since I met you. I want it all, the house, the kids, the normalcy of things. The thing is, the only person I want it with is you. And if you're still the Intersect, that can't happen" she says in a hushed whisper, Chuck barely hearing her.

"Sarah, I have to tell you something. This mission was my last mission. They were going to upload me with false documents and information, information that wouldn't be important. I made a deal with Beckman when I joined the Agency. I would work for her for one year and I can leave or quit anytime I want to within that time period. If is succeeds a year, I play the CIA/NSA superspy. It isn't technically a year yet, so I'm free to quit and leave the Agency."

She looks up at him, tears of joy streaming down her face and she tosses herself into his arms. His embrace feels so right, it was like a match made in heaven. She looks up at him and steps onto her toes, giving him a chaste kiss.

"What do we do now?" she asks, uncertain of what the future holds.

He simply replies, "Anything we want. As long I have you, I'm game for anything."

_So glad we left the praire city  
And now we're living on the coast  
We went and got ourselves a manager  
We all think he's the most_

**Intersect Building**

**Unknown Location**

**October 15, 2008**

He enters the room housing the Intersect and stares at the white walls. He turns around to General Beckman, his frame towering over hers.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Bartowski?"

"Sure as sugar," he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Your employment with the Agency ends here. Once the false information has been uploaded, you will go through a series of test to check that the upload worked. Mr. Bartowski, your missions are highly classified, they are not to be shared."

"Get ready Mr. Bartowski, the upload is about to begin."

Pulling on the shades, Beckman hits the button and the Intersect starts up with a buzz and images begin to flash across the room. Chuck's eyelids droop as all the information is pumped into his head and he sways as if he is going to tip over.

The images begin to dissipate and in Chuck fashion, he falls straight back, his arms straight at his side and parallel with his legs. Medical workers begin to flood into the room as he opens his eyes to the blinding light of the room. What feels like hours to him is just merely a couple minutes in front of the screen.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's get this over with, I have a very special women waiting for me."

Twenty minutes and 30 flashes later, he is allowed to leave, the information in his head of no consequence. He'll have random flashes on and off, but information is benign, nothing important. Making his way out of the building, he hops onto his bike and heads towards the CIA headquarters.

***

Stepping outside the building, she walks out into the cool Virginia air, free from slaving her life away for the CIA. She continues to walk until a motorcycle pulls up next to her, and she instantly recognizes who it is. He takes off his helmet and leans in for a quick kiss.

Concern lacing her voice, "How did the upload go?"

"It went fine, information in my head is absolutely crap. All of it is benign. I'll still have random flashes, but no important information will be comprehended. How'd it go over with Graham?"

"Graham was quite pissed that I wanted to leave. He tried everything to make me stay, even trying to hook me up with Bryce again. Ugh, I'm glad to be rid of that jerk."

"So am I. Anyways, we have a flight to L.A. to catch. We're meeting my sister and Devon at the airport in a couple hours."

"Sarah, WAIT!"

They turn around to find Bryce Larkin, running towards them. They both look at each other, confusion written all over their faces.

"What is it now Bryce?" she questions, her voice full with annoyance.

"Stay with me, please. We can work together and take down Fulcrum. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Chuck becomes worried for a second, but it instantly dissipates as the next words come out of her mouth.

"I use to find flying around the world fun, but I've found somebody who can give me everything I've ever dreamed and wanted. The thing between us died long ago when you decided to go rogue. What you and I had was nothing compared to what Chuck and I have. So my answer is no, Bryce."

"But Sarah,-"

Chuck cuts him off, and cocks his right hand back, slugging him in the face, sprawling him on to the ground. He looks up at his former best friend, turned Agent, turn Sarah Walker's lover. He can see the admiration in Sarah's eyes at Chuck, the love and the passion. She never gave him those looks, even when they were alone.

"Bryce, get out of here. I never, ever want to see your face again."

Keying the ignition, Sarah hops on, pulling on her helmet, and all they leave Bryce with is a wisp of smoke and tread marks to remember them by.

"Well, I think Bryce deserved that."

"Most definitely," she agrees, and snuggles closer to his back.

***

**National Airport Terminal**

**Waiting Room**

**October 15, 2008**

They walk into the terminal, reveling in the pleasure of the cool room. Finding seats, they sit down as they wait to board their flight.

Turning to him, she asks, "So what's waiting for us in L.A.?"

"You'll see," he says with a grin on his face.

"Come on, Chuck! I want to know now!" she pouts, trying to weasel the information out of him.

"Nope, no way you're going to know until we get there."

She sits back, lower lip pushed out in a pout. He chuckles and leans back, holding her hand which immediately wipes the pout off her face. She smiles and squeezes his hand and leans against his shoulder as they wait.

***

**Somewhere over Colorado**

**First-Class**

**October 15, 2008**

"Chuck, do you know what the Mile High Club is?" she asks, amusement in her eyes as his face turns a deep red.

"Umm, yeah I do, isn't it an achievement in CoD4?

Rolling her eyes at his answer she whispers in his ear, "No silly, the other one," a mischievous smile finding its way to her face.

He audibly gulps at the innuendo apparent in her voice.

"Do you want to join with me? Help me get initiated?"

She can hear the gears in his brain sizzle and fry as lustful thoughts sweep through his mind.

"Well, you can sit here and sweat it out, or I can go join by myself."

She stands up, her hips swaying provocatively as she walks towards the bathroom. He quickly moves to join her, and in the bathroom of the red-eye, they both join the Mile High Club together.

_Welcome home  
Said welcome home baby  
Ah, welcome home  
It feels good_

**Los Angeles, California**

**LAX Terminal**

**October 15, 2008**

"CHUCK, SARAH!" Ellie squeals, her voice dripping with happiness. Sweeping them up in a bear hug, she squeezes tight, making Chuck and Sarah cough up all the air in their lungs.

"ELLIE, WE NEED TO BREATHE," Chuck manages to spew out.

Letting go, she puts on a sheepish smile and wryly says, "Sorry."

"Good to see you too, Sis."

"Hi Ellie."

"So Chuck, I thought your job with the government needed you to fly all over the world," she says, eyebrows cocking upward.

"Well, my job started off fun, but it got tedious afterwards. Flying around the world takes a lot out of you," he says, covering for his old occupation.

"Besides, I have a game in the works that I think people we'll be happy about. I'm almost done with it and I have some people who want to see it."

"That's great Chuck! Do what makes you happy. Thanks for following my brother out east, he can be a wild card sometimes."

Shooting her a dirty look, he earns a solid punch to his right shoulder in protest. Massaging his shoulder, he asks, "Did you bring my car?"

"Yes, I don't understand why you have to ride those stick shift cars! They're so dangerous."

"Ellie, I fully know what I'm doing. Relax and breathe."

"Oh alright, follow me. Devon's outside."

Finding their way out of the terminal, they meet Devon, who is leaning against Chuck's Mustang. They walk up and exchange greetings, Devon clapping Chuck on the back with a high shrilling slap.

"Sup bro? How was globetrotting?"

"Eh, it got boring after a while. I think it's about time I settle down. I got a game in the works and I got some people who want to see it."

"Great man, we'll get to see you more often now!"

They hug and laugh, finally parting ways, each car heading in an opposite direction.

Getting tired of the waiting game, Sarah asks, "Chuck, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he says, the trademark grin on his face.

Thirty minutes later, they pull up to a two-story house, everything Sarah dreamed of. Tears find their way to her eyes and she turns to Chuck, "When?"

"I bought this safe house a little while back after I saved you in Venezuela. I realized that someday, I'll be out of the Agency and it doesn't hurt to have a backup plan. My exit strategy always consisted of you though. Even though I knew chances were low that you would go with me, I still planned it that way."

Tears fall from her eyes as she comprehends his words. He had a backup plan all in hand, not just for himself, but for her as well.

"I love you so much, Chuck."

"I love you too, Sarah. Now, you want to go check out the house?"

With just a smile, she steps out of the car and runs up the front steps of her home, a home that includes a curly-hair, brown-eyed nerd, and she hopes that in the future, she will watch her kids run around the lawn, carefree and safe away from the treacherous world she and Chuck lived in.

Stopping at the front step, he gets down on one knee and says, "Sarah?"

"Yeah Chuck?" she turns to him, finding him on one knee, jewelry box open with a sparkling diamond ring. Tears find their way to her eyes, and for the first time in her life, it seems like everything has fallen into place.

"Welcome Home, Sarah."

_Welcome home  
Said welcome home baby  
Ah, welcome home  
It feels good_

_A/N: So that is it folks. Kind of ended abruptly. But I liked how it finished. Man, being sick really sucks. I gotta take the PSAT's tomorrow as well. Damn it. Well, hope you enjoyed Falling Inside the Black. R&R._


End file.
